proeliumfandomcom-20200214-history
A History of the Great war - The U.S.S.M Conflict
The Great War The Great war was fought from 1924 to 1932, and was the single largest conflict ever fought by any nations, it resulted in the deaths of countless millions, and advanced tactics and technologies. This article has been put together by historians from the U.S.S.M, it has been officially sanctioned, and features both military reports and eye-witness accounts of events in the war, it may not provide the definitive answer on what happened during that dark period, but it helps alot. 1920 January, 1920: The nation of Gazanium had began a drastic Industrial regime, and rose from a third world nation to the worlds new Superpower it utilized its newfound resources to Modernize and grow its military, the world stood by, and accepted this as a fact of the nations Superpower status. 1921 March, 1921: By this point Gazanium had peaked at it's military strength, and was over Ten million strong, at this point no single nation had the manpower to defeat them, it was at this point that they began their military conquest, starting with the Island nation that was eventually to become Jonopia, A referendum was held by the Cyrillean Tsarisms nobles, on whether to go to defend the Island, they voted in favourbut only after a build-up that would allow them to match the size of the Gazanium Army, this build-up was planned to take seven years. 1923 May, 1923: The Military buildup that has taken place in the Cyrillean Tsarism has been noted by the Gazanium leaders, and the borders of both sides prepare trenches and defence's on the front lines, the Tsarism had only three and a half million troops, compared to the fifteen million that was raised by the Gazanium military, to make matters for the Tsarism worst, a Bolshevik revolution, Led by a previous Military General, Josef kalashNikov has taken place in the North part of the country, they split, and name themselves the U.S.S.M, they themselves begin a massive Military Buildup, which, thanks to being largely popular with the working class, is far more effective than the Tsarisms. 1924 December, 1924: The U.S.S.M declares war on Gazanium, and sends its troops to the Island of Jonopia, in a hope to liberate it, and install a communist Government. The U.S.S.M has already reached the Military size of the Tsarism, and after facing conflict on the Island of Jonopia, after a succesful liberation, is far more experienced than the Tsarism's, the men of the U.S.S.M are commonly referred to as the Bears, for their frequent habit of tearing their opponents apart with their bayonets. 1925 April, 1925: The Tsarism was outsmarted by the Gazanium military, and after a surpise attack have been forced out of their Defensive line, and pushed back to St.Rudolphs (modern day RamosGrad). In Response to this the U.S.S.M sends it full army, that has only just returned from a long winter conflict in Jonopia, to fight them, through the tactical cunning of Premier KalashNikov the Gazani's, all fifteen Million are pushed up against a mountain, and cut off from supplies, the U.S.S.M fires artillery and gas attacks at them constantly, and does its best to spread diseases and dissent amongst them, without any supplies or hope of Survival, most of the Gazani army dies from disease, around six million escape back to their border. 1926 August, 1926: The U.S.S.M recaptures all the Tsarist land that was lost, and finds itself facing the Gazani's on an Old front, through a new policy of service by requirement on both sides, each Army Numbers Ten million, they retain their pre-war borders, and began an era of War by Attrition, this was to last for 2 more years. Furthermore they declare war on the Cesandian Empirette, as they begin to align themselves with Gazanium, what ensues is a naval war with focus on Submarines, rather than surface fleets, the citizens of both nations suffered shortages of luxury goods. 1928 November, 1928: The war of Attrition is finally over, after two years of harsh fighting, and casualties in the millions a breakthrough is made, and the entire Gazanium army is eliminated, where they are surrounded, and pushed up against a cliff, the U.S.S.M's army makes a final push, and closes the gap to Bherlein, By december, Gazanium surrenders, and their territory is taken by the U.S.S.M, the U.K.B, intent on gaining a political foothold in the Commopia Continent intervenes in a peace treaty, to split Gazanium into a Democratic south nation, and a Communist North Nation, the U.S.S.M, not willing to risk strained relations between each other, agrees to this Comprimise, in exchange for the same courtesy if they help to defeat the Adapheon Victeric in a land war. At this point the previously Ten million strong army numbers around 2 and a half million. 1930 October, 1930 After two years of rebuilding, the Red army is back to its original strength, and during their recuperation they invented several new technologies and idea's, researcher's took a long look at the scout planes used by Gazanium Military force's, they took the decision to develop a new forward idea of thinking, they developed the Combat plane, the first plane specifically designed to be used in a combat role, they took this further with several varients, and created different planes for different roles, they then converted ships to have a long runway aboard them, creating the first designs for a Aircraft carrier. Armed with 100 bomber aircraft, and 4 converted aircraft carriers, a new fleet, the second largest in the world when compared to the U.K.B's and the worlds largest, most experianced army, they set their course to the Cesandian Empirette, which has been beaten back to the province of Cesandia. 1931 July, 1931 The Red army has arrived at the Continent of Saveria, and made several amphibious landings along the north coast, they quickly regrouped and, after the acquirement of Tanks and other military vehicles, begins a new policy of warfare, after the Casualty heavy war back in Commopia the Red army hopes to win as quickly as possible, and utilizes fast attack vehicles to raid enemy supplies and base's, which is then followed up by a heavy attack some days later, this tactic becomes known as leap frogging, and is surprisingly effective as the Fast attack vehicles open up more possibilities in terms of attack power and mobility. 1932 May, 1932 The Red army reaches the capital of the Empirette, around the same time as the U.K.B do, their military leaders meet together to decide the best course of action, the city is garrisoned by the remnant of the Empirette's army, around 500,000 Proffesional soldiers, and around 200,000 conscripts, they decide that a mass bombing of the city is unjust and that less lives will be lost if the city is occupied by six Infantry Divisions, three from the Red Army and a further three from the Army of the U.K.B, the Red Army sends in the Deaths Scythe Commando Division, the 1st regiment 'Crimson Eagles' Paratroopers and the 3rd Division 'Cog' Mechanized Infantry. The operation was led by the Premier Josef KalashNikov, who was seen as an Esteemed commander and soldier, by his peers. He led from the front lines, however during this battle he suffered an Injury to his leg, which would take two years to fully heal. August, 1932 By August the city had been occupied fully, and the remnants put down. Adapheon Victeric was the last casualty of the war, he was killed in the last skirmish between the Red army and the Empirette, at his death the Soldiers of the Red Army regrouped at the House's of Parliament, and assisted the U.K.B who had just returned from killing the Marshall of the Empirette Army, Georg Bernd Auttenberg. For the first time in eight years the U.S.S.M was at peace, and the future looked bright for the world, however ideoligical differences created tensions between the worlds new superpowers, and the threat of war remained present. Casualties of the war Casualties of the Great War U.S.S.M Military Casualties: Twenty Million Jonopia Military Casualties: Three Million Gazanium Military Casualties: Thirty Million Cesandian Empirette Casualties: Eighteen Million U.K.B Military Casualties: Twelve Million Vaiwan Military Casualties: Five Million U.S.S.M Civilian Casualties: Three Million Jonopia Civilian Casualties: Six million Casualties Gazanium Civilian Casualties: 500,000 Cesandian Empirette Casualties: Three Million U.K.B Civilian Casualties: 678 Vaiwan Civilian Casualties: 5467 Category:A History of the Great War